Shawn Michaels: My Journey
Shawn Michaels: My Journey is a 3-disc DVD set released by World Wrestling Entertainment on March 9, 2010. This set looks back at 25 of the best-remembered matches of Shawn Michaels' career. In addition, Michaels reflects on each match prior to them airing. One of the strongest productions put out on DVD has got to be "Shawn Michaels: My Journey" from WWE Home Video. This three-disc set features over twenty classic wrestling matches that will blow away almost anything put out there when it comes to professional wrestling matches. The skills, the ability, charisma, & energy are all shown at maximum levels here in many moments during this fantastic journey through the times & trials of "the Heartbreak Kid." Hosted by Michael Cole, Shawn Michaels is also put into a "hot seat" style interview throughout the breaks of every match shown, and talks about his career as the matches go through from being a green kid in the locker rooms in Kansas City, Texas, & Las Vegas to hitting the big time and making all the adjustments necessary to survive with his peers. In the early days, it was party hard, and everything happened so fast that all of the sudden he is in the ring with grizzled veterans in the WWE rings across the entire world and picking up tons of knowledge & serious confidence. Listen to Shawn as he transitions from a rookie to the world of tag team wrestling, then singles competition, & to the top of the WWE. Shawn will take you through the stress, the difficulty, the pressures, & anxiety that ultimately burned him out, as he was always in a war with himself to achieve the monarch of being the greatest entertainer that ever lived. Shawn will share candid stories and be asked about the challenges that he went through in his life that ultimately metamorphosed himself from the crazy teenager to a father that loves his wife, kids, & lifestyle away from the ring. A true transition will be detailed throughout the nine hours of footage shown, which tributes whom we now call "Mr. WrestleMania," as he gets ready to ride off into the sunset and possibly end a storied career in the very near future. The flow of these segments with the matches inserted throughout really blends perfectly. There are no special features really in the latest WWE Home Video, but there are three options with alternate commentary with Michael Cole & Shawn Michaels that really provide a different look & understanding of some of the greatest wrestling matches in the WWE ring. These are definitely worth taking a listen to with your free time. Disc 1 *1. Shawn Michaels vs. One Man Gang *2. Midnight Rockers vs. 'Playboy' Buddy Rose / 'Pretty Boy' Doug Summers *3. Midnight Rockers vs. The Nasty Boys *4. The Rockers vs. The Brain Busters *5. The Rockers vs. The Hart Foundation *6. Shawn Michaels vs. Bret Hart *7. Shawn Michaels vs. British Bulldog *8. Shawn Michaels vs. Sid Vicious *9. Shawn Michaels vs. 1-2-3 Kid Disc 2 *10. Shawn Michaels vs. Mankind *11. Shawn Michaels vs. British Bulldog *12. Shawn Michaels vs. Undertaker *13. Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho *14. Shawn Michaels vs. Ric Flair *15. Shawn Michaels vs. Kurt Angle *16. Shawn Michaels vs. Stone Cold *17. Shawn Michaels vs. Vader Disc 3 *18. Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H *19. Shawn Michaels & John Cena vs. Edge vs. Randy Orton *20. Shawn Michaels vs. Randy Orton *21. Shawn Michaels vs. Batista *22. Shawn Michaels vs. Edge *23. Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H *24. Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho 2 *25. Shawn Michaels vs. Undertaker Images Shawn Michaels My Journey.00001.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00002.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00003.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00004.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00005.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00006.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00007.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00008.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00009.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00010.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00011.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00012.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00013.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00014.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00015.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00016.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00017.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00018.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00019.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00020.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00021.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00022.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00023.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00024.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00025.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00026.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00027.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00028.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00029.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00030.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00031.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00032.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00033.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00034.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00035.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00036.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00037.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00038.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00039.jpg Shawn Michaels My Journey.00040.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases External links *HBK:My Journey *WWE Shop.com *Silvervison Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases